


Toothbrush

by ChloDavids



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/M, Gifset, Inspired by Music, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloDavids/pseuds/ChloDavids
Summary: Pietro and the reader have a one night stand.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is friends with all of the team

Me, Wanda and Nat were all planning to go to the club. But Nat had to ask the rest of the team if they wanted to go and they said yes. So here I am thinking about what I want to wear. Should I wear slutty or just sexy. I don't know what to do. "Wanda!" "what" she asked "I have no idea what to wear." "why didn't you ask Nat." "I have a crush on your brother and you know him the best." "I ship it." "You ship who now." asked Nat. "Pietro and Y/n almost more than I ship you and Steve." "What should I wear" "His favorite color is silver" "I only have one silver dress" Now show us "

You fetched the dress and they said." wear that and let's see what he's going to do. "" OK "

You went to showereda, waxed and washed your hair and Steve asked if he couldn't asked out Nat.

You went and put on the [dress. ](https://i1.wp.com/fashionmusedesignerclothing.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/GAL7662-Millionairess-Metal-Mesh-Dress.jpg?fit=736%2C736&ssl=1)

And waited for Wanda and Nat to knock on the door. They knocked on the door and came in and said," Wow""Thanks. And did Steve asked you out yet. "" He did. How did you know that? "" He asked for my permission " You guys got ready and went down the stairs while you were putting on your long jacket." Hey Y/n why are you wearing a jacket? "Tony asked." My outfit will be revealed there and let's get going. "

You all got inside and you took off your jacket [like this. ](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.gr-assets.com%2Fhostedimages%2F1432883390ra%2F15015969.gif&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Freview%2Fshow%2F2030325272&tbnid=95nvJjoUmtS5fM&vet=12ahUKEwiuh6bA_cXrAhUD7eAKHfuuBnUQMygHegUIARC8AQ..i&docid=WaP9pY_S2nzwqM&w=357&h=200&q=removing%20trench%20coat&hl=en&client=ms-android-huawei&ved=2ahUKEwiuh6bA_cXrAhUD7eAKHfuuBnUQMygHegUIARC8AQ)

Everyone gawk at you and Pietro drooled and you smirked. You walked over to Nat and Wanda and said," Step one complete. Time for step 2. Nat I need you to fill in Bucky and Steve if that's okay with you." "sure"

While Nat filled them in you ordered a martini. "I assumed Nat filled you in at what is happening." "yep, let's do this doll."

You swayed your [like this ](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fthe-hollywood-gossip-res.cloudinary.com%2Fiu%2Fs--B3EVKOAQ--%2Ft_full%2Fcs_srgb%2Cf_auto%2Cfl_strip_profile.lossy%2Cq_auto%3A420%2Fv1450884522%2Fselena-gomez-mirror-dancing.gif&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.thehollywoodgossip.com%2Fslideshows%2Fselena-gomez-hands-to-myself-video-9-sexiest-gifs%2F&tbnid=RrFqY_hqhVRQ7M&vet=12ahUKEwjl_avH_sXrAhWL2OAKHYBrBLAQMygRegUIARC-AQ..i&docid=83mdNmeG2QbRzM&w=630&h=352&q=Selena%20Gomez%20sexy%20dance&hl=en&client=ms-android-huawei&ved=2ahUKEwjl_avH_sXrAhWL2OAKHYBrBLAQMygRegUIARC-AQ)

"wanna dance boys"

_Baby, you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_We don't need to keep it hush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

[like this. Bucky is the one kneeling](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fthumbs.gfycat.com%2FDampRemorsefulIndianhare-small.gif&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fsearch%2Fselenagomez%2B%2523dance&tbnid=eqU9cwBX8bq3OM&vet=12ahUKEwjl_avH_sXrAhWL2OAKHYBrBLAQMygtegUIARDoAQ..i&docid=QVA6QP4i3C5YHM&w=250&h=250&q=Selena%20Gomez%20sexy%20dance&hl=en&client=ms-android-huawei&ved=2ahUKEwjl_avH_sXrAhWL2OAKHYBrBLAQMygtegUIARDoAQ)

[Taki](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia1.tenor.com%2Fimages%2F74ef5eb9e2904fdd2c02689d6a440e70%2Ftenor.gif%3Fitemid%3D15159676&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fsearch%2Fselena-gomez-cute-gif-gifs&tbnid=18a1hbBmVv6F2M&vet=10CBkQMyhsahcKEwjAtKrM_sXrAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQLA..i&docid=xqb41h9ZQkBiaM&w=498&h=498&q=Selena%20Gomez%20sexy%20dance&hl=en&client=ms-android-huawei&ved=0CBkQMyhsahcKEwjAtKrM_sXrAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQLA)

Pietro sped over and [kissed. ](https://images.app.goo.gl/GXtRGPwWbgZrt3A66)

And started to leave [hickey. ](https://images.app.goo.gl/J7AdfKdQtxddwp5eA)

_Stuck in a limbo_

_Half hypnotized_

_Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night_

_Up in the morning_

_Tangled in sheets_

_We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_

"let's go back to the tower." you went to get your jacket with Nat and told her, "step 2 complete."

You headed back to the tower and Pietro threw you on the bed and started [kissing your neck ](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia1.giphy.com%2Fmedia%2FwHdGKwzqZGsLK%2Fgiphy.gif&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fexplore%2Fian-somerhalder-kiss%2F&tbnid=_AL0SmxawTikKM&vet=12ahUKEwjjoLO_gMbrAhU0gXMKHXrhDG8QMyhRegQIARBg..i&docid=uzh33kq170toGM&w=500&h=280&itg=1&q=damon%20salvatore%20kissing%20gif&hl=en&client=ms-android-huawei&ved=2ahUKEwjjoLO_gMbrAhU0gXMKHXrhDG8QMyhRegQIARBg)

{time skip.} 

You stood up and put on your thong and Pietro's shirt and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

_When you're standing there in your underwear_

_And my T-shirt from the night before_

_With your messed up hair_

_And your feet still bare_

_Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)_

You felt hands go around your waist and lips on your shoulder. _Baby, you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_We don't need to keep it hush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_'Cause I just, I just can't let you go_

_Give me something I never know_

_So, baby, you don't have to rush_

_You can leave…_

Pietro : _No need to question next time we meet  
I know you're coming home with me, home with me  
Sweat like a sauna  
Break out the ice  
I know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night_

"you look hot in my clothes. You should wear them more often." Pietro said. "are you asking me out." "Yes, princesza." "yes" 

_When you're standing there in your underwear  
And my T-shirt from the night before  
With your messed up hair  
And your feet still bare  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)_

_Baby, you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_We don't need to keep it hush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_'Cause I just, I just can't let you go_

_Give me something I never know_

_So, baby, you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_[(starts kissing in the kitchen)](https://images.app.goo.gl/EVGBmiARBkXuQntV8) _

_Y/n:I don't want this to end_

_And there's no need to play pretend_

_If you stay with me again_

_Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)_

Pietro zoomed back to the moon and closed the door. 

_Baby, you don't have to rush_   
_You can leave a toothbrush_   
_At my place_   
_At my place_   
_We don't need to keep it hush_   
_You can leave a toothbrush_   
_At my place_   
_At my place_   
_'Cause I just, I just can't let you go_   
_Give me something I never know_   
_So, baby, you don't have to rush_   
_You can leave a toothbrush_   
_At my place_   
_At my place_

_The end_


End file.
